Cinderella and the Knights
by Bianca Jewelry
Summary: Docheol. Mincheol. Jeongcheol. Seokcheol. Jicheol. Juncheol. Jihan. Possibly AllXSeungcheol. GS!Cheol Seungcheol baru saja kehilangan pekerjaannya. Lalu ia melamar menjadi asisten rumah tangga di Seoul dan bertemu dengan tiga pemuda tampan yang hobi mengerjainya.
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

Cinderella and the Knights © Bianca Jewelry

? X Choi Seungcheol (GS)

Yoon Jeonghan X Hong Jisoo (GS)

Rating: T

Warning: GS. AU. OOC. Nista!

.

Siang itu, tampak dua orang perempuan cantik sedang berada di dalam sebuah café. Perempuan pertama meletakkan kepalanya di meja dengan ekspresi murung sambil menghela napas beberapa kali sedangkan yang satunya menatap perempuan yang berada di depannya dengan tatapan iba sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan.

"Jadi, kali ini kesalahan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kali ini bukan aku, tapi tokonya gulung tikar."

"Oh."

"Minki- _yaaa_ , tolong carikan aku pekerjaan~" mohon si gadis dengan rambut pendek dengan tatapan memelas.

Gadis dengan nama Choi Minki itu menatap temannya yang bernama Choi Seungcheol. Lalu ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

" _Yeoboseyo_ Minki- _ya_. Ada apa?" sahut orang di seberang telepon.

" _Yeoboseyo_ Youngmin- _oppa_ , apa ada lowongan pekerjaan baru?"

"Untuk siapa? Seungcheol lagi?"

"Yup."

"Sebentar ya aku carikan. Nanti akan aku kirim _via chat_."

"Terima kasih _oppa_."

"Sama-sama."

Lalu sambungan telepon terputus.

"Sedang dicarikan," kata Minki dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

"Terima kasih Minki!" seru Seungcheol senang.

Minki mengangguk.

Tak sampai setengah jam, sebuah _chat_ yang berisi lowongan pekerjaan masuk ke ponsel Minki. Minki membacanya sekilas lalu bertanya, "Jadi asisten rumah tangga mau? Sepertinya yang membutuhkan orang konglomerat. Tapi di Seoul."

"Hm…" Seungcheol tampak berpikir. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sepertinya tidak terlalu berat. Ya tidak apa-apa kalau kau mau mencoba."

Seungcheol mengangguk paham. "Biar aku pikirkan. Tolong kirimkan aku nomor teleponnya."

Minki mengangguk dan mem _forward chat_ dari Youngmin.

.

Akhirnya pagi-pagi buta, Seungcheol berangkat ke Seoul dengan kereta ekspress dari Daegu. Sekarang ia sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah mewah dengan cat dominan putih dan memandanginya dengan tatapan kagum. Setelah puas mengagumi arsitektur rumah itu, ia menekan bel. Beberapa saat kemudian Seungcheol dapat mendengar suara dari _intercom_.

"Cari siapa?"

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Choi Seungcheol _imnida_. Kemarin aku diberi tahu oleh temanku kalau pemilik rumah ini membutuhkan asisten rumah tangga dan hari ini aku dipanggil untuk melakukan _interview_."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Tak lama kemudian, pagar rumah itu terbuka dan Seungcheol melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah itu. Setelah sang suara dari _intercom_ yang ternyata satpam melapor pada nyonya rumah, Seungcheol diizinkan masuk dan ia menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Seungcheol- _ssi_ , benar?" tanya sebuah suara dari arah tangga.

Seungcheol menoleh. Ia berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya. " _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Choi Seungcheol _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_ ," kata Seungcheol sambil membungkukkan badannya lagi.

Perempuan paruh baya itu mendudukkan diri di depan Seungcheol dan tersenyum. "Aku Nyonya Jang. Salam kenal. Kau ingin melamar menjadi asisten rumah tangga di sini, benar?"

Seungcheol mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian, suara gaduh dari tangga terdengar. Seungcheol menoleh dan mendapati tiga pria muda tampan menuruni tangga dengan ribut. Lalu ketiga pemuda itu duduk di depan Seungcheol.

Nyonya Jang tersenyum. "Perkenalan. Ini Jang Doyoon, anak pertamaku. Lalu ini Jang Mingyu, anak keduaku. Dan ini keponakanku, Yoon Jeonghan."

Seungcheol tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada ketiga pemuda itu.

Doyoon yang duduk menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan menyilangkan kakinya menatap Seungcheol dengan ekspresi angkuh dan datar. Sementara Mingyu mengulas senyum hingga gigi taringnya yang lucu itu tampak, sedangkan Jeonghan tersenyum kepada Seungcheol, Seungcheol lebih menganggapnya sebagai seringai daripada senyuman. Ia jadi tersenyum kikuk.

"Berapa umurmu, Seungcheol- _ssi_?" tanya Nyonya Jang.

"25 tahun, Nyonya."

"Oh seumuran dengan Doyoon dan Jeonghan ternyata. Asalmu dari Daegu?"

Seungcheol mengangguk lagi.

"Pernah bekerja sebagai asisten rumah tangga?"

Seungcheol menggeleng.

Nyonya Jang tersenyum. "Baiklah, tugasmu cuma mengurus kedua anakku dan keponakanku. Kau bisa meminta bantuan kepala pelayan jika mengalami kesulitan. Setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu untuk berkeliling."

Seungcheol mengangguk patuh.

"Oh ya Seungcheol, apa sudah punya pacar?" tanya Nyonya Jang.

Seungcheol menggeleng.

Nyonya Jang tersenyum. "Doyoon juga masih _single_ kok," katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Doyoon.

" _Eomma_!" protes Doyoon.

Seungcheol cuma tersenyum salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah. Nyonya Jang kok tahu saja sih kalau Doyoon itu tipe lelaki idaman Seungcheol.

Nyonya Jang tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Doyoon. "Kalau Doyoon tidak mau, Mingyu juga masih _single_ 'kan?"

Mingyu tertawa pelan dan mengangguk.

"Oke, kalian boleh bubar," kata Nyonya Jang.

Doyoon, Mingyu dan Jeonghan kembali ke lantai dua untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya sementara Nyonya Jang mengajak Seungcheol untuk mengelilingi rumahnya dan memberi tahu gadis itu tentang tugasnya.

.

"Minkiii!" seru Seungcheol heboh saat teleponnya tersambung.

"Berisik, Choi."

Seungcheol terkekeh.

"Bagaimana? Sepertinya kau senang."

Seungcheol mengangguk dengan semangat. "Rumah Nyonya Jang besar dan mewah. Lalu…" ujar Seungcheol dan sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Lalu?"

"Ada tiga pria tampan di sini." Seungcheol terkikik.

"Oh ya? Terus?" tanya Minki yang mulai tertarik dengan cerita Seungcheol.

"Terus yang pertama namanya Jang Doyoon. Tipeku sekali astaga! Bahkan Nyonya Jang seperti memberi kode."

"Wah bagus dong."

Seungcheol menghela napas. "Tapi dia tampak tak bersahabat dan sepertinya tidak menyukaiku."

"Ya masih ada dua pangeran kok kalau kau tidak dapat yang pertama," kata Minki sambil tertawa.

Seungcheol ikut tertawa. "Yang kedua namanya Jang Mingyu, adiknya Doyoon. Tampan, tinggi, dan sepertinya baik hati."

"Terus yang ketiga?"

"Yoon Jeonghan, sepupunya Doyoon dan Mingyu."

Setelah bercerita panjang lebar tentang keadaan rumah Nyonya Jang kepada Minki akhirnya mereka berdua mengakhiri telepon mereka dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

Keesokan harinya, Seungcheol bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Lalu ia mandi, membereskan kamarnya dan pergi ke ruang kepala pelayan untuk membantu Nyonya Kang. Nyonya Kang adalah seorang wanita paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai kepala pelayan yang mengurusi keluarga Jang sejak Doyoon masih ada di kandungan ibunya.

"Jadi ini makanan kesukaan Tuan Muda Doyoon, dan ini makanan kesukaan Tuan Muda Mingyu. Lalu yang itu favoritnya Tuan Muda Jeonghan," jelas Nyonya Kang.

Seungcheol mengangguk paham. "Makanan favoritnya Nyonya Jang tidak ada?"

Nyonya Kang tertawa pelan. "Beliau sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Dan beliau jarang ada di rumah. Jadi rumah ini hanya ditinggali tiga Tuan Muda dan para pelayan."

"Oh, begitu."

"Bisa tolong bangunkan para Tuan Muda Seungcheol- _ah_?" pinta Nyonya Kang.

Seungcheol mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu dan menaiki lantai dua. Setibanya di lantai dua, Seungcheol memekik ketika ia hampir saja bertabrakan dengan Doyoon.

Doyoon yang sedang mengucek matanya berkata dengan dingin. "Kalau jalan pakai juga matamu, jangan cuma kaki."

Astaga, tampan-tampan kok galak sih. Seungcheol menarik kata-katanya kembali kalau Doyoon itu tipe idamannya.

Seungcheol membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan maaf. Setelah Doyoon meninggalkannya barulah ia melanjutkan langkahnya dan berpapasan dengan Mingyu.

"Pagi _noona_ ," sapa Mingyu.

"Pagi," balas Seungcheol sambil tersenyum.

"Membangunkan Jeonghan- _hyung_?"

Seungcheol mengangguk.

Mingyu tersenyum. " _Good luck_!" katanya lalu menahan tawanya dan turun ke lantai satu.

Seungcheol memasang tampang bingung, apa maksudnya dengan _good luck_? Ia cuma mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar Jeonghan. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Jeonghan, ia mengetuk pintu kamar itu sebanyak tiga kali.

"Permisi~ aku masuk ya," izin Seungcheol sambil menyembulkan kepalanya. Lalu ia melihat ke arah tempat tidur yang ada gundukan _bed cover_ putih yang mungkin melapisi tubuh Jeonghan.

Seungcheol mendekatinya lalu mengguncang pelan tubuh Jeonghan. "Jeonghan- _ssi_ , sudah pagi. Ayo sarapan."

Jeonghan mengerang lalu menarik Seungcheol dan memeluknya. "Eung~ lima menit lagi, Jisoo- _ya_."

Astaga, astaga, astaga! Seungcheol cuma bisa panik dengan wajah memerah di dalam dekapan Jeonghan. Jadi, apakah ini yang dimaksud Mingyu dengan _good luck_?

"J-J-J-Jeonghan- _ssi_. Aku Seungcheol, bukan Jisoo."

Jeonghan makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Berisik Soo~ aku masih ngantuk~"

Seungcheol berdoa dalam hati, semoga mencubit majikannya tidak membuat gajinya dipotong. Lalu ia mencubit pinggang Jeonghan.

"Aw!" erang Jeonghan hingga ia mengendurkan dekapannya.

Seungcheol mendorong Jeonghan kemudian berdiri dan menyibak _bed cover_ yang menutupi tubuh Jeonghan. "Selamat pagi Tuan Muda Yoon Jeonghan! Segeralah bangun karena kalian akan sarapan!" serunya heboh.

Jeonghan membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Seungcheol. Lalu ia menutup matanya lagi.

Seungcheol mendengus lalu menarik Jeonghan agar terduduk. "Jeonghan- _ssi_ ayo sarapan," katanya lalu menarik Jeonghan agar berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi bukannya berhasil menarik Jeonghan malah ia yang ditarik oleh pemuda itu sehingga ia terduduk di hadapan Jeonghan. Lalu pemuda bermarga Yoon itu meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Seungcheol dengan mata terpejam dan memeluk pinggangnya. Wajah Choi Seungcheol memerah lagi karena Yoon Jeonghan.

"Lima menit~"

Kali ini Seungcheol berdoa, semoga menjambak Tuan Mudanya tidak membuat gajinya dipotong. Lalu ia mendorong Jeonghan dan menjambak rambut pirang lelaki itu.

Jeonghan mengaduh dan menarik tangan Seungcheol dari kepalanya. "Astaga cantik, kasar sekali sih."

"Kau sengaja!" seru Seungcheol dengan wajah memerah menahan malu dan amarah.

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan inosen. "Memang aku melakukan apa?"

Seungcheol menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal. "Cepat turun dan sarapan!" serunya lalu meninggalkan kamar Jeonghan. Jeonghan terkekeh, puas bisa menggoda Seungcheol pagi-pagi.

.

Setelah sarapan, ketiga Tuan Muda itu kembali ke kamarnya lalu tak lama kemudian Mingyu turun ke lantai satu dengan tas kerja di tangan kiri dan dasi di tangan kanan. Disusul Jeonghan yang membawa _snack_ di tangan lalu mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tamu.

"Seungcheol- _noona_ ," panggil Mingyu dari ruang tamu.

"Ya?" balas Seungcheol dari arah dapur dan menghampiri Mingyu.

"Tolong pakaikan dasi dong," pinta Mingyu sambil menyerahkan dasi kepada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol mengambil dasi itu lalu mengangkat kerah kemeja Mingyu. Ia melingkarkan dasi di sana lalu mulai membuat simpulnya.

Mingyu menatap Seungcheol dengan pandangan intens lalu membenarkan rambut Seungcheol yang sebenarnya tampak baik-baik saja. "Berantakan," ujar Mingyu lalu tersenyum dan menatap Seungcheol.

Seungcheol jadi salah tingkah dan wajahnya memerah. Ia gagal fokus membuat simpul dasi hingga mengulanginya berkali-kali.

"Sini _noona_ , aku ajarkan kalau tidak bisa membuat simpul dasi," kata Mingyu dan mulai menuntun tangan Seungcheol untuk membuat simpul dasi. Tangan Seungcheol mengikuti pergerakan tangan Mingyu dan ia bingung harus melihat ke mana.

Jeonghan yang sejak tadi melihat pemandangan itu berusaha menahan tawanya.

"S-sudah 'kan?" tanya Seungcheol tanpa menatap Mingyu.

"Sudah~"

"Tanganmu…" cicit Seungcheol.

Mingyu tersenyum, lalu mengangkat tangan Seungcheol dan mengecupnya. "Terima kasih, _noona_."

Seungcheol langsung menarik tangannya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Setelah Seungcheol menghilang dari pandangan, Jeonghan tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi dan ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Mingyu juga ikut tertawa lalu ia ber _high five_ ria dengan Jeonghan.

.

TBC?

.

Saya tahu ini nista kok, saudara-saudara. Tapi maaf, saya lagi emesh pake banget sama ayah yang semakin hari terlihat semakin uke :')

Kritik dan saran? Tidak terima protes di kolom review atas GS!Cheol x'D terima kasih, kalau ada yang menyempatkan diri untuk mampir~


	2. Chapter 2

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

Cinderella and the Knights © Bianca Jewelry

? X Choi Seungcheol (GS)

Yoon Jeonghan X Hong Jisoo (GS)

Rating: T

Warning: GS. AU. OOC. Nista!

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Seungcheol- _ah_?" tanya Nyonya Kang sambil melihat Seungcheol dengan tatapan khawatir.

Pasalnya, Seungcheol memasang wajah cemberut yang terlihat menggemaskan dan terus menghela napas. Seungcheol menatap Nyonya Kang. " _Ahjumma_ , apakah ada pelayan yang bekerja sebelum aku?"

Nyonya Kang tersenyum. "Banyak."

"Lalu kenapa mereka keluar?" tanya Seungcheol sambil membuat bentuk abstrak pada meja dengan jari telunjuknya.

Nyonya Kang tertawa pelan. "Tidak betah."

"Biar aku tebak! Mereka tidak betah karena digoda oleh Jeonghan dan Mingyu?"

Nyonya Kang mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Dua Tuan Muda itu, walaupun sudah berumur dua puluh lebih, masih saja suka mengusili orang baru yang bekerja di sini."

Seungcheol menghela napas lagi.

"Makanlah," kata Nyonya Kang sambil memberikan sepiring agar-agar kepada Seungcheol dengan senyum hangatnya.

Seungcheol balas tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Lalu ia mulai memakan panganan dengan warna merah muda transparan itu.

"Seungcheol- _ah_."

"Ya?"

"Kalau Tuan Muda Jeonghan dan Mingyu iseng lagi. Anggap saja angin lalu ya…"

Seungcheol cuma diam dan memakan _jelly_ nya lagi. Angin lalu? Nah, kalau nanti Seungcheol baper, memang Nyonya Kang mau tanggung jawab?

Perasaan kesal yang dirasakan Seungcheol berkurang seiring dengan _jelly_ yang berpindah ke dalam perutnya. Setelah mencuci piringnya, Seungcheol memutuskan untuk ke belakang rumah, karena ia dengar dari Nyonya Kang, Doyoon memelihara anjing _poodle_ berwarna coklat yang bernama Syongsyong yang terlihat seperti boneka, dan Seungcheol menyukai anjing. Jadi ia harus mengunjunginya!

"Halo," sapa Seungcheol ketika ia sudah sampai di dekat rumah anjing yang terbuat dari kayu sambil mengelus kepala Syongsyong.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Seungcheol sambil memainkan kaki si anjing. "Syongsyong? Aku Seungcheol. Salam kenal manis," ucapnya sambil membawa Syongsyong ke dalam pelukannya.

Seungcheol tersenyum ketika melihat Syongsyong anteng di dalam pelukannya. Ia bermain sebentar dengan anjing itu, mengelusi badan dan kepala Syongsyong hingga Seungcheol mendengar teriakan melengking dari seorang bocah dan pamit kepada Syongsyong.

"Sampai jumpa manis, aku akan kembali nanti," ucap Seungcheol dan mengusap kepala Syongsyong.

Syongsyong menggonggong. Seungcheol tersenyum dan sekali lagi mengelus kepala anjing itu lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

"Mingyu, Jeonghan. Ke ruanganku. Sekarang," ucap Doyoon setelah makan siang berakhir dan melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dulu ke ruang kerjanya.

Mingyu dan Jeonghan saling bertatapan. Lalu mereka mengikuti Doyoon ke ruang kerjanya. Sesampainya di ruang kerja Doyoon, Jeonghan mendudukkan diri di depan lelaki itu. Sementara Mingyu bersandar pada tembok dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku mendapat laporan kalau kalian menggoda orang baru itu."

Jeonghan terkekeh. "Kau harus lihat wajahnya saat memerah Doyoon- _ah_. Menggemaskan~ Ya 'kan Mingyu?" tanyanya sambil menatap Mingyu.

"Benar sekali _hyung_."

"Sampai kapan kalian akan bermain-main terus?" tanya Doyoon.

Mingyu dan Jeonghan saling bertatapan. Lalu Jeonghan memutus kontak matanya dengan Mingyu dan menatap Doyoon. "Ada apa Doyoon- _ah_? Tidak biasanya~" tanya Jeonghan disertai seringai.

"Iya _hyung_ , biasanya juga kau tidak protes kalau kami mengganggu siapa pun yang baru bekerja di sini," kata Mingyu.

"Aku hanya mencoba mengingatkan kalian untuk tidak mengusili orang lagi."

Seringai Jeonghan semakin lebar. "Oh ya? Atau kau sedang mencoba untuk mengancam kami agar tidak menggodanya lagi?"

"Aku serius, Han."

"Aku juga serius, Do."

" _Hyungnim_ …"

Jeonghan menghela napas. "Kau kenapa sih?"

Doyoon menggeleng.

"Kau menyukainya?" goda Jeonghan. Sebuah seringai sudah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Keluar dari ruanganku."

Jeonghan terkekeh. " _Chill, boy_. Kami permisi, Tuan Jang~" katanya. Ia berdiri lalu keluar dari ruangan Doyoon diikuti oleh Mingyu.

Doyoon menghela napas dan merenungkan kalimat Jeonghan sambil memutar kursinya. Ia mendengus. "Mana mungkin aku menyukainya," katanya lalu mendekati jendela. Doyoon melihat di bawah sana Seungcheol sedang mengelus _poodle_ nya dan sesekali memeluknya.

"Cantik ya."

Doyoon berjengit dan menoleh ke asal suara. Ia hampir mengumpat ketika orang disebelahnya itu tersenyum sambil memamerkan gigi taringnya. "Mau apa lagi?"

"Jahat sekali sih _hyung_ ," kata Mingyu sambil memeluk Doyoon dari samping. "Aku melihatnya sedang bermain dengan Syongsyong dan ingin memberi tahumu."

Doyoon menyentil dahi Mingyu. "Terus?"

Mingyu mengelus dahinya. "Cantik ya," ulangnya.

"Siapa?"

"Seungcheol- _noona_ dong."

Doyoon terdiam sebentar sebelum menggumamkan 'hn' dengan sangat pelan. Keduanya terus memperhatikan Seungcheol.

"Lucu ya," komentar Mingyu ketika Seungcheol tertawa karena pipinya dijilat oleh Syongsyong.

Dalam hati Doyoon berteriak atas keimutan gadis berambut coklat di bawah sana. Tanpa sadar ia menggumam mengiyakan kalimat Mingyu.

"Tidak mau kau jadikan pacar _hyung_?"

Doyoon menoleh dan menatap Mingyu yang sedang memamerkan gigi taringnya. "Hah?"

" _Yeoja chingu, hyung. Yeo-ja chin-gu_ ," eja Mingyu.

"Keluar," usir Doyoon sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

" _Hyung_ ~"

Doyoon mendorong Mingyu hingga keluar dari ruangannya lalu mengunci pintunya. Di balik pintu, Mingyu cemberut lalu ia beranjak dari sana. Doyoon kembali mendekati jendela, menatap Seungcheol sebentar lalu menarik gorden dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

" _Samchoonnn_!" teriak seorang bocah sambil berlarian di dalam rumah keluarga Jang.

"Seokmin, jangan teriak-teriak," tegur seorang perempuan cantik bernama Hong Jisoo.

Seokmin menatap Jisoo dan memamerkan giginya. Jisoo cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku keponakannya yang satu itu.

Hapal dengan suara teriakan itu, yang dipanggil _samchon_ menyahut dari taman belakang. "Di sini, Seokmin- _ah_."

Seokmin langsung berlari ke taman belakang begitu mendengar sahutan dari _samchon_ nya. Seokmin mengecup pipi _samchon_ nya ketika sampai di taman belakang.

"Sendirian?" tanya _samchon_ —Jang Mingyu—lalu mendudukkan Seokmin di atas perutnya.

Seokmin menggeleng. "Sama Uji- _hyung_ , ada _imo_ juga."

Mingyu menutup majalahnya. Ia menarik Seokmin ke pangkuannya seraya mendudukkan diri.

Seokmin bangkit dari pangkuan Mingyu lalu menarik lelaki itu agar berdiri. "Ayo mainnnn."

Mingyu berdiri dan pasrah ditarik oleh Seokmin. "Iya iya."

Sementara itu, setelah Jisoo membiarkan keponakan satunya yang bernama Jihoon menonton televisi di ruang tamu, ia pergi ke dapur dan membuka kotak kue yang dibawanya. Jisoo memotong kue itu lalu memindahkannya ke piring.

"Oh, _annyeonghaseyo_ ," sapa Seungcheol sambil membungkukkan badan ketika melihat Jisoo sedang membereskan kotak kue.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ ," balas Jisoo dengan suara madunya sambil membungkukkan badan. "Orang baru ya?"

Seungcheol mengangguk lalu mendekati Jisoo. "Biar aku bantu."

"Tidak perlu. Sudah selesai kok," ujar Jisoo lembut. "Kau mau?" tawarnya.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Seungcheol sungkan.

Jisoo tersenyum lalu memotong kue untuk Seungcheol. "Siapa namamu?"

"Choi Seungcheol. Kau?"

"Hong Jisoo."

"Maaf, tapi apa hubunganmu dengan keluarga Jang?" tanya Seungcheol dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

Jisoo tertawa. "Aku pacarnya Jeonghan."

Seungcheol langsung memasang ekspresi _what the fuck_. Jeonghan sudah punya pacar semanis ini tapi masih saja menggoda perempuan lain.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jisoo saat melihat ekspresi Seungcheol.

"Oh… Oh tidak," jawab Seungcheol sambil tertawa sumbang.

"Aku tinggal dulu kalau begitu."

Seungcheol mengangguk. "Terima kasih kuenya."

Jisoo tersenyum lalu memasukkan kotak kue ke kulkas. Ia mengambil piring kuenya dan pergi ke ruang kerja Jeonghan yang berada di lantai dua. Jisoo mengetuk pintu bercat putih sebelum membukanya.

Jeonghan menoleh dan tersenyum ketika melihat kekasihnya mendekatinya. " _Baby_ Soo~" ujarnya sambil menarik Jisoo ke pangkuannya.

Jisoo meletakkan piring kuenya di dekat tumpukan kertas yang berisi sketsa pakaian yang sudah dibuat oleh Jeonghan lalu dengan malu-malu mencium pipi lelaki itu. Jeonghan tersenyum lalu mengacak surai coklat Jisoo.

"Sendirian?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Ada Jihoon dan Seokmin di bawah," jawab Jisoo sambil menyendok kuenya dengan garpu. "Mau?" tanyanya sambil mengunyah kue.

Jeonghan langsung mencium bibir Jisoo, memasukkan lidahnya dan memindahkan kue yang sudah lumat di dalam mulut Jisoo ke mulutnya.

Sang gadis bermarga Hong memukul lengan Jeonghan ketika lelaki itu menjauhkan kepalanya. "Apa-apaan sih?!" serunya dengan wajah memerah.

Jeonghan menyeringai lalu menjilat bibirnya dengan lidah. "'Kan kau menawarkan. Ya aku mau, tapi dari mulutmu."

Jisoo menjauhi Jeonghan sekaligus menghilangkan rona merah muda dari pipinya dan menarik kursi ke sebelah lelaki itu lalu mendudukinya.

"Butik sepi?"

"Hm, ya…"

"Pantas ke sini."

"Masih jam makan siang juga."

Jeonghan menarik hidung Jisoo lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya—membuat sketsa pakaian.

Jisoo menyendok kuenya lagi dan memperhatikan Jeonghan yang sedang menggambar sambil sesekali menyodorkan potongan kue ke depan mulut Jeonghan.

Jisoo mempunyai sebuah butik, dan hampir semua pakaian yang dijualnya adalah hasil rancangan Yoon Jeonghan. Jeonghan adalah lulusan dari jurusan _fashion design_ dan sekarang menjadi _fashion designer_ yang membuat pakaian tidak untuk Hong Jisoo saja, tapi juga beberapa butik ternama.

.

Jihoon bergelayut manja di punggung Mingyu ketika Seungcheol melewati ruang tamu. Seungcheol mendekati mereka karena tertarik dengan Jihoon dan pipi tembamnya.

Mingyu yang menyadari Seungcheol mendekat langsung bersuara. " _Noona_."

Seungcheol mendudukkan diri di lantai di sebelah Seokmin dan menatap Mingyu. "Ya?"

Mingyu cengar-cengir. "Anak-anak kenalkan. Ini Seungcheol- _noona_. _Noona_ , ini Seokmin," kata Mingyu sambil menunjuk Seokmin. "Dan ini Jihoon," lanjut Mingyu sambil mengacak rambut Jihoon.

Seokmin yang sedang menggerakkan mobilnya langsung berhenti lalu menatap Seungcheol dan Mingyu bergantian. "Pacarmu?" tanya Seokmin pada Mingyu.

"Masih kecil sudah mengerti pacaran tahu dari mana hm?" omel Mingyu sambil menarik telinga Seokmin pelan.

Adik dari Lee Jihoon itu cengar-cengir lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Seungcheol. "Aku Seokmin. Salam kenal _noona_ cantik."

Seungcheol menyalami Seokmin dan tersenyum. "Salam kenal, Seokmin- _ah_."

"Uji…" panggil Mingyu.

Jihoon menggembungkan pipi dan memalingkan wajah serta menarik leher Mingyu ke belakang.

"Sakit sayang," ujar Mingyu pura-pura tercekik sambil melepas tangan Jihoon.

Dalam hati, Seungcheol berteriak akan keimutan dari makhluk bernama Lee Jihoon. Lalu Seungcheol beralih menatap Seokmin sebagai distraksi. "Seokmin kelas berapa?"

"Kelas satu SD _noona_."

"Kalau Jihoon?" tanya Seungcheol sambil menatap Jihoon. "Boleh kupanggil Uji juga?"

Jihoon tidak menjawab dan memasang tampang tidak suka.

"Uji- _hyung_ kelas dua," kata Seokmin.

Seungcheol mengangguk paham lalu memperhatikan Seokmin yang kembali memainkan mobilnya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Mingyu berbunyi. Ia menarik Jihoon agar turun dari punggungnya lalu menjauhi ruang tamu. Selesai dengan teleponnya, Mingyu kembali lalu mendekati Jihoon yang bermain mobil-mobilan dengan Seokmin.

" _Noona_ , aku dipanggil ke kantor lagi. Aku titip mereka bisa?"

Seungcheol mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Kalau Uji rewel panggil Doyoon- _hyung_ saja."

"Oke."

"Uji, Seokmin, jangan nakal ya. Baik-baik sama _noona_ ," kata Mingyu sambil mencubit kedua pipi tembam Jihoon. " _Samchon_ pergi dulu," lanjutnya lalu mengecup pipi Jihoon.

Jihoon mengerang dan segera menjauhkan kepalanya lalu memukul Mingyu.

Seokmin dan Mingyu tertawa melihat reaksi Jihoon. Kemudian Mingyu mengacak rambut Jihoon. "Dah Uji, Seokmin!"

" _Samchon_ , pulang jam berapa?" tanya Seokmin.

"Sebelum makan malam, mungkin," jawab Mingyu tidak yakin.

Kedua sudut bibir Seokmin menekuk turun mendengar jawaban Mingyu.

Mingyu menyodorkan kelingkingnya ke hadapan Seokmin. " _Samchon_ janji, kalau sudah selesai akan segera pulang."

Seokmin menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Mingyu. "Janji ya."

Mingyu mengangguk. " _Samchon_ tinggal dulu."

Seokmin melambaikan tangan lalu Mingyu pergi dari hadapan mereka.

" _Noona_ ayo mainnnn," ajak Seokmin sambil menarik tangan Seungcheol.

"Main apa?" tanya Seungcheol sambil mengelus kepala Jihoon yang sudah bersandar padanya.

"Itu!" seru Seokmin sambil menunjuk jenga yang ada di dekat mereka. Seokmin mengambilnya lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan dari kardus.

Setelah puas bermain jenga—yang awalnya dimainkan oleh Seungcheol, Seokmin dan Jihoon namun berakhir menjadi Seungcheol dan Seokmin saja karena Jihoon mengantuk di tengah permainan dan memilih untuk tidur di pangkuan Seungcheol—akhirnya Seungcheol menemani Seokmin untuk menonton kartun. Namun akhirnya Seokmin tumbang juga dan tertidur. Seungcheol mengambil selimut—setelah bertanya pada Nyonya Kang dimana ia bisa mendapat selimut—dan menjaga dua bocah itu hingga jam makan malam tiba.

Selesai makan malam, Jisoo berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Jeonghan sambil menunggu Jihoon bermanja-manja dengan _samchon_ kesayangannya yang merupakan sepupu dari Yoon Jeonghan sementara Seokmin bermain dengan _samchon_ yang merangkap sebagai _partner-in-crime_ nya, Jang Mingyu.

"Uji, Seokmin, ayo pulang," ujar Jisoo.

Jihoon turun dari pangkuan Doyoon sementara Seokmin turun dari sofa dan ketiganya siap untuk pulang.

"Tunggu," ujar Seokmin ketika mereka sampai di pintu utama.

"Ada apa, Min- _ie_?"

" _Noona_ mana?"

"Seungcheol- _noona_?" tanya Jeonghan yang akan mengantar Jisoo sampai ke mobilnya.

Seokmin mengangguk dengan semangat.

" _Samchon_ panggilkan dulu," kata Mingyu lalu pergi ke dapur khusus pelayan dan ia kembali bersama Seungcheol.

"Ada apa, Seokmin- _ah_?" tanya Seungcheol dan mendekati Seokmin.

Jihoon segera turun dari gendongan Jisoo dan meminta Seungcheol untuk menggendongnya.

"Mau pamit sama _noona_ cantik," jawab Seokmin.

Seungcheol tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Seokmin. "Hati-hati."

"Sampai jumpa _noona_ ," ucap Seokmin dan menarik tangan Seungcheol agar perempuan itu merendahkan tubuhnya lalu Seokmin mencium pipi Seungcheol di pipi kanan. Kemudian Seokmin berlari keluar dari rumah setelah berteriak 'Dah, _samchondeul_!'

Jihoon juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Seokmin, yaitu mencium pipi kiri Seungcheol lalu turun dari gendongan Seungcheol dan mengejar Seokmin.

Seungcheol cuma tertegun atas kelakuan dua bocah itu dengan pipi merona.

"Manis, 'kan?" Mingyu berbisik pada Doyoon.

Doyoon memukul kepala Mingyu lalu kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

Mingyu meringis kemudian tersenyum atas reaksi Doyoon.

" _Imo_ , ayo pulang!" teriak Seokmin.

"Aku pulang dulu ya," pamit Jisoo.

"Hati-hati _noona_ ," ujar Mingyu.

Jisoo tersenyum lalu menatap Seungcheol. "Terima kasih ya, sudah menjaga keponakanku."

"Sama-sama. Hati-hati, Jisoo- _ssi_."

Jisoo tersenyum lalu keluar dari rumah keluarga Jang diantar oleh Jeonghan.

.

Setelah Jisoo dan dua keponakannya pulang, Seungcheol tiba-tiba ingin es krim. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke _minimarket_ terdekat dan membeli beberapa camilan, es krim dan juga minuman berkarbonasi. Beruntung minimarket agak sepi jadi Seungcheol tidak perlu capek-capek mengantri. Setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada penjaga kasir yang tampan, lelaki itu tak juga memberikan barang belanjaan Seungcheol tapi malah menatap gadis itu dengan intens. Seungcheol jadi risih dan hei, nanti es krimnya keburu cair!

"Maaf, ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Seungcheol akhirnya.

Lelaki itu malah tersenyum ketika Seungcheol bersuara. "Ah, ternyata memang benar. Kau Seungcheol- _noona_."

"Siapa ya?" tanya Seungcheol sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

Bukannya menjawab, lelaki yang bertugas menjaga kasir itu malah tersenyum.

Akhirnya Seungcheol malah mengingat-ingat siapa lelaki di depannya itu. Matanya yang besar itu semakin membesar ketika ia mengingat si penjaga kasir. "Junhui ya?"

Junhui terkekeh. "Ingat juga."

"Sempat lupa sih." Seungcheol meringis.

Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar lalu Seungcheol pamit sebelum es krimnya benar-benar mencair dan rasa baper melandanya.

Pasalnya, Wen Junhui, umur 24 tahun, asal Shenzen adalah mantan dari Choi Seungcheol yang dulu tinggal di Daegu dan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Seoul. Tapi Seungcheol putus dari Junhui jauh sebelum Junhui pindah ke ibu kota untuk melanjutkan studinya.

Jadi, akankah cinta lama mereka bersemi kembali atau malah Seungcheol menambatkan hatinya kepada majikannya yang judes itu?

.

TBC

.

Krisar? Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak~ ;)


End file.
